A Very Special Christmas
by TigerlilyandHummingbird
Summary: An unususal Christmas turns out for Noodle to be the best ever


_Hummingbird- well, in the Spirit of the holidays, i suppose i've got to write some soppy Christmas mush!_

_Tigerlily- Awww._

_Hummingbird- Anyhoo, please review, they make my day, no matter what they say! BTW, Agraphobia is coming on, i found a documentary called House of Agraphobics, which is very helpful. :D_

_Tigerlily- Gotta play things by the book!_

_Hummingbird- even the medical book! (yes we know we spelt Agoraphobia wrong, but it's in the title now!) Remember, we don't own Gorillaz, Enjoy! xoxoxox_

Noodle was strumming an air guitar in the lift as it went down. She had got up quite late, considering the guys were already up. She ran out, still in her Pjs, and went careered into 2D.

"Woah, Angel!" he lifted her up and she squealed happily, "What's the hurry?"

She grinned, he knew why she was so happy.

"How many days...?" he prompted, putting her down.

"3!!!! Three days!!!" she sashayed across the floor, doing some of her DARE dance moves.

"Come on, let's go put the tree up," he smiled and they ran to the front of Kong.

Noodle opened her eyes. She had been dreaming of her second Christmas in Kong, when she was only 13. She was 19 now and left alone in Kong for Christmas. Murdoc wanted to spend Christmas alone working on some new music in Stoke and Russel had gone to spend it with his mother in New York. 2D had been a bit depressed and confused this Christmas, so he had gone to work in his Dad's fair again for a while. She was going to miss having a Christmas without his spiky blue-haired happiness about the festive season.

She sighed, looking at a photo of her and him a few years back. He had his arms round her and she was looking a little bruised.

_That was only make-up though. Damn that video caused a shockwave. _She thought, shaking her head, remembering going on the internet to find a tonne of fanmail addressed to them all, begging 2D, Russel and Murdoc to say she was ok. A smile played on her lips as she made her bed.

"Shigoto no ato ni, me ga sameru," she sang, picking some clothes from her wardrobe. As she got dressed, she noticed a stocking by her door. Pulling on a T-shirt, she sat down and turned it upside down. A small purple velvet box fell out. There was an inscription on the top of the box in silver twirly writing.

_To Noodle,_

_From 2D_

Her heart jumped and she gasped as she opened it onto a platinum necklace with a large blue diamond heart pendant. Putting it on, she found a small card beneath it.

_Go to the roof. xox_

She raised an eyebrow and came to the conclusion that he meant to give it to her before he left.

"Anything for you," she concluded to the empty room, heart still pounding

Taking the stairs, she danced her way up as the air got colder until she opened the door onto the roof of Kong. It was freezing cold and still dark. There were no clouds and the stars shone down on her with the beautiful full moon. Going to the edge she looked over and around, seeing all of the lights of Essex off in the distance.

Still reeling about the slim chance that her big brother looked past the little girl she used to be, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around. He caught her and 2D hugged Noodle so tight.

"Look out at the bottom of the hill," he whispered in her ear, turning her to look out.

In bright lights on the landfill, were three large words.

_I_

_Love_

_You_

She stopped for a second, taking it all in. So many questions, but her only answer had to be...

"I love you too! I love you too!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

He caught her round the waist and stopped her, looking deep into Noodle's fathomless emerald eyes, he knelt down on one knee.

"Noodle," he asked, producing another velvet (this time green) box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

There was a stunned silence. Noodle put her hands to her mouth.

"I...," she stuttered after the pause.

"Oh, go on," Russ called from the doorway where he stood with Murdoc, "We all know how much you love each other!"

"Just shows what you get when you pour your hearts out to people like us!" Murdoc grinned.

"I will!" Noodle took the gold band with one diamond and slipped it onto her finger.

"See!?" Murdoc yelled, exasperated, "I told you she loved you too!"

"It took us AEONS to convince him to do this," Russ continued as 2D swung Noodle around.

"Come on, then," 2D put her down and kissed her on the lips, "Let's get my gorgeous fiancée back inside to celebrate!"

Russel and Murdoc disappeared down the stairs and the lights which heralded 'I love you' clicked off. 2D walked to the door and then turned back. Noodle was staring up at the sky.

"Love?" he asked.

"It's just so perfect," Noodle bubbled, trying not to cry, "It's like I don't need anything else in the world now."

He held out his arm and she took it. From afar, it was two silhouettes walking back inside a huge purple building in the dark. Close up, it was two people. In love.


End file.
